Screaming With My Mouth Shut
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Reese Riley is Tatum's younger sister, who falls head over heels for Stu. But with murders becoming frequent and suspects being tossed around, what will happen? AU.


**Screaming With My Mouth Shut.**

**Stu/OC **

**Summary: Reese Riley is Tatum's younger sister, who falls head over heels for Stu. But with murders becoming frequent and suspects being tossed around, what will happen? AU. **

**Chapter One: Unbelievable Events. **

I sat at the table that morning, letting the information my brother just told me, seep into my brain. Two teens murdered in Woodsboro?! It was fucking impossible! And now our school was going to be mass chaos! Hell, the whole town will be chaos!

"Reese! Hurry your ass up! We're gonna be late!" Tatum exclaimed at me, coming down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, I knew I wasn't going to finish my breakfast though, so I dumped it into the sink.

"COMING!" I called. I grabbed my bag from the back of my chair and ran out to meet her in the hallway. My sisters eyes widened when she saw me.

"What?" I asked, kind of confused.

"What are you wearing?" She asked. I looked down. I was in a half torn t-shirt that revealed my stomach and belly ring, low cut jean short shorts and my black hi-tops.

"My favorite outfit. Now let's go!" I said, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door and to the car where Dewey was waiting to take us to school. The ride was silent and we quickly made it to school, where we instantly rushed to see Sidney, who was staring at one of the reporters. We walked up to her.

"Sid!" We called, she jumped and spun around to face us.

"Guys! What's going on?" She asked.

"You didn't hear?" Tatum asked back. Sid shook her head and I sighed,

"Casey Becker and Steve Orth were murdered last night!" I replied quietly, glancing around at my fellow students who were bustling around amongst the chaos.

"Yeah, completely gutted. Casey in a tree outside their house… Steve on the back porch tied to a chair." Tatum added.

"Ugh, gruesome!" I groaned, covering my eyes, hoping to erase the vivid picture that popped into my brain. Dewey failed to mention that part when he told me that morning during breakfast.

"Do they know who did it?" Sid asked.

"They're fucking clueless! They're interrogating everybody today." I said.

"Yeah! All of us students, teachers, janitors, everyone!" Tatum added

"They think someone at the school did it!?" Sid asked, Tate and I nodded.

"Dewey says it's the biggest murder since…." Tatum trailed off and an awkward silence filled the air. A year ago… Or almost a year… Mrs. Prescott was brutally raped and murdered.

"It's just really bad!" I cut in, breaking the silence. We walked into the school and to our lockers. I already had my things for my classes, so I decided to go catch up on some other homework that was left alone for the report.

"I'm going to class. See you guys later!" I said.

"Bye sis." Tate waved, and then went back to fixing her hair.

"See ya at lunch." Sid said absentmindedly, staring into her locker. I spun on my heel and walked away to my first period. I was the first one there, not even the teacher was at her desk. I pulled out my math book and started reviewing.

"Can you believe it?" Stu asked, plopping down next to me. I jumped a little bit, having been so immersed in the Algebra 2; I didn't hear him come in.

"Shouldn't you be sucking my sister's face off in the hallway right now?" I snapped, gaining back my composure. He scooted his desk so he was right next to me. I could smell his cologne and our faces were mere inches apart.

"Nah, she and I… I don't know man… Things are different…" He drifted off, looking and leaning away. I rolled my eyes at him. He infuriated me to no end. With his stupid, careless, arrogant attitude, and his stupid, adorable smirk, beautiful blue eyes, strong arms. And whoa! Calm down Reese! I shook my head of those thoughts and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Listen dipshit, take care of my sister. Or _I'll_ kill you." I warned, getting close to his face, our noses practically touching. His eyes widened as he looked between my lips and my eyes. He reached up and touched my cheek gently.

"Don't worry… I will." He said, stroking my cheek softly. My eyes fell on his lips, then snapped back to his eyes.

"Good." I muttered, I backed away from him and sat back in my chair. People began pouring into the room as the bell rang.

"All right class." The teacher began, but I zoned her out. The next thing I heard was the loud bell, dismissing us to first period. I looked to ask Stu if were going to walk together, but he wasn't there.

"Zack, where's Stu?" I asked in complete confusion, turning to the blonde boy who sat in front of Stu and was a longtime friend of mine.

"He was called down for his turn, said to tell you he'd see you later." He replied, I nodded and walked out of the room. During my next class, I was called down to be questioned. I walked into Himbry's office to see two Sheriffs. One being my brother, the other being a friend of my family's.

"Hiya Dewey!" I waved.

"It's Officer Riley today, Reesie." He smiled slightly. Aw, my big brother…. The lovable goofball!

"Oh, okay! My apologies Officer Riley." I smiled back. I sat down and they began the questioning. They asked me general things: If I knew them, how long I had known them, if I was close to them. In all honesty, I didn't know either of them very well. I had classes with them, and spoke on occasion; both were nice as can be.

"Well thank you again, you may go. Send Tatum in next please." Sherriff Burke nodded, I nodded back and walked out to my next class. I was in the class with Tatum and Stu, I walked in and everybody's eyes snapped to me.

"Uh…. Tate…. You're next." I said, she nodded and walked out. I took my spot next to Stu, and joined the rest of the class in silence. Stu reached over and squeezed my hand tightly, offering a smile. I managed one back. To be honest, I was scared to death., but I wouldn't dare mention that to anyone! The class passed slowly, and eventually I found myself at lunch with the others. I propped up against Randy, his arm around me, Tate and Stu next to us, Tate in between Stu's legs, Stu close to me, and Billy and Sid on the side of them, Billy laying down and Sid between his legs. They were all busy talking about their questions while I tried to read.

"They asked me if I knew her." Sid was saying.

"They asked me too." I piped in, looking up from my book.

"Same here." Tatum chimed.

"They asked me if I liked to hunt, did they ask you?" Stu said.

"Yeah, they asked me too." Billy said,

"Hunt?" Tatum frowned in confusion.

"Why'd they ask that?" I asked, leaning forward, resting my elbow on my knees.

"Because they were gutted." Randy said, leaning close to me.

"Thank you Randy." Billy snapped sarcastically.

"They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt." Tatum stated, steering the attention back to her, like usual.

"That's because there was no way a _girl_ could have done it." Stu replied as if it were obvious.

"That's so _sexist! _The killer could easily be female. _Basic Instinct_." Tatum retorted, my brow furrowed. When did she start watching movies like that?

"That was an ice pick." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah, not exactly the same thing." I agreed.

"Yeah! Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out! And the fact is, it takes a _man_ to do something like that." Stu nodded.

"Or a _man's mentality_." My sister responded.

"How do you gut someone?" Sid asked softly, my head turned to her, eyes wide. Ew… Why would you wanna know? Everyone went silent for a brief second.

"You take a knife…. And slit them from groin to sternum." Stu began to explain, acting out the motions. My stomach lurched. Sid looked thoroughly disturbed as well.

"Hey! It's called tact, you fuckrag!" Billy growled at him. I laughed slightly, since it was an interesting name.

"Hey Stu, didn't you used to date Casey?" I asked, he looked at me, eyes wide but then he composed himself.

"Yeah, for like two seconds!" He laughed off the shock.

"Before she dumped you for Steve!" Randy hissed in Tatum's ear.

"You said you dumped her for me!" Tatum exclaimed at Stu.

"I did! He's full of shit!" Stu defended, launching himself toward Randy, but I easily stopped him.

"And are the police aware you dated the victim?" Randy countered back. Stu backed away, a strange look going over his face

"What are you saying? That I killed her?" He asked.

"It would certainly improve your high school queue." Randy replied, popping a grape into his mouth, then smirking.

"Stu was with me last night." Tatum informed us. Well, I didn't need to be informed of that…. Yuck!

"Yeah I was!" Stu agreed excitedly. I shuddered. I heard them from my room! It was disgusting!

"Oooh! Was that before _or after _he sliced and diced?" Randy asked. My stomach lurched again, I felt nauseous.

"Fuck you nutcase, where were _you_ last night?" Tate asked him.

"Working, thank you!" He snapped in response.

"Oh, at the video store? I thought they fired your sorry ass." Tatum laughed.

"Twice." I chimed in, holding up the number on my hand. I worked with Randy at the video store, last night being the exception since I needed to finish my report.

"Well, I didn't kill anybody." Stu said.

"Nobody said you did." Billy practically snapped at him. Yeesh! He was certainly in a mood today.

"Thanks buddy." Stu replied, smiling.

"Besides! It takes a _man_ to do something like that!" Randy imitated Stu quite well, causing Stu and I to chuckle.

"I'll gut your ass in a second kid!" Stu threatened jokingly.

"Tell me though; did you really put her liver in the mailbox? I heard they found her liver in the mailbox next to her pancreas." Randy imitated something I wasn't familiar with, but that last comment sent me running towards a trashcan, where I emptied the very little contents of my stomach.

"Shit!" I heard someone curse, as I fell against the trashcan, pulling my knees to my chest. I wasn't feeling too good anymore.

"Reesie, you okay?" Tatum rushed over to me with Stu, Randy, and Sid close behind. Billy rolled his eyes.

"I don't feel too good." I admitted.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Sid said. Stu picked me up, cradling me like a child, and we began walking. Once at the nurse, they called my parents and I was checked out. I didn't have a fever, but since I threw up, they sent me home anyway.

"I'll drive you home." Dewey called.

"Thanks bro." I smiled weakly at him. I bid the others a goodbye and walked out to Dewey's car. The drive home was short and silent.

"Medicine's in the cabinet, as you know. I'll be home in a while to check on you." He said as I walked back downstairs now clad in my pajamas and slippers.

"Got it. Thanks." I said, he nodded and hugged me.

"Feel better." He said, I nodded and walked him to the door. Once he walked out, I shut and locked the doors before making my rounds and checking every window, door and any type of outside access to my house. Once I was sure everything was locked, and no one was in the house with me, I allowed myself to lie on the couch and turn on the TV. All that was on was the news, so I eventually settled on just reading a good ol' Steven King novel. As I read, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked up to the door, I opened it to reveal Stu.

"Whatcha doing here?" I asked, stepping out of the way to let him in.

"Tatum sent me to watch you for a bit… How ya feeling?" He replied, walking in. I shut the door and turned to him.

"Right as rain, a lot better than before actually." I replied honestly. He nodded in understanding, we walked to the living room and I took my seat back on the couch. He sat next to me, leaving not even a centimeter of space between us. He switched on the TV; the Exorcist was on.

"I'm trying to read…" I sighed. He looked over at me, down at my book, then snatched it away, pulled me down, and made it so we were lying down.

"Now you're cuddling with me and watching a movie." He replied. I shook my head and nudged his hand off my shoulders. This only prompted him to put it on my hips and pull me closer. His hot breath filled my ear. I shivered.

"Cold?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"N-n-no…" I muttered. His teal eyes bore into mine, pulling me into their depths. I found myself leaning towards him. Then, next thing I knew, our lips connected. He pulled me tightly to him as he twisted my body to face his completely. Then it came back to me, and I jumped away,

"What the fuck am I doing?!" I yelled, leaping off the couch. I looked to see him laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" I shouted.

"You're a better kisser than your sister." He said. I glared at him.

"I can't do this. Not to Tate." I leapt up from the couch.

"I don't care how much I like you. I can't! I'm not going to!" I ranted.

"Pause for a sec… Did you say you like me?" He asked, sitting up and facing me.

"NO! What?! I didn't say that." I stopped pacing, leaned on one of my legs and crossed my arms.

"Uh, yeah, you did!" He laughed. He jumped up this time and pulled me into a hug.

"You just made my day baby! Made my day!" He exclaimed. I shoved him off of me.

"I'm going to take a shower. Stay down here." I said, he flopped back onto the couch.

"Thank you." I huffed. I walked up the stairs, I hopped in the shower and tried to scrub the feeling of guilt and shame off me, but I couldn't. I enjoyed the kiss way too much and wanted more.

"I am a horrible sister." I whispered.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. It's different from my usual, and it's an alternate story line. Another OC will be introduced next chapter. Hope you like. **

**Rhey. **


End file.
